Playground Full of Mythbusters
by Science Meets Fiction
Summary: What if the Mythbusters were younger and they played at the same playground? Exactly the same as they are now, only minature... However there is still: Explosions! Laughs! Pain! And more explosions!
1. Ch1 Baseball cards and Swings

Ch1: Playground Fun

**Ch1: Playground Fun**

**Disclaimer: I am not a Mythbuster nor do I own the Mythbusters. I am just a geek that wants to be one.**

At the playground of San Francisco the young mythbusters were playing. Little did they know that they would grow up to work together.

For now they only cared about was blowing things up for fun, except Grant he blew things up for science and fun.

"Tory," called Kari, she was about five. She had red hair up in pig tails; she was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, and was holding a Chinese umbrella.

"What?" Tory said, he was also five years old. He had messy brown hair. He was wearing a tee shirt streaked with mud and shorts that were equally as muddy and showed of his scabby knees.

"I need you to be my test dummy. Just sit on the swing and try not to fall off," she said.

"Will I get hurt?"

"Probably."

"O.K. This is going to be fun!"

"Kari," said five year old Grant. He had neatly combed black hair, and was wearing a tee shirt, knee and elbow pads, along with a helmet. He had a calculator and was using it with lightning speed. "The odds say this won't work. The swing's chain won't stay taunt when and if he reaches the top. It is completely unethical."

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm going to try anyways," Kari said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah Grant, don't be a fun spoiler. Now I want to fly over the swing set!" Tory cried while running toward the swing set. Kari just rolled her eyes and ran after him.

"HIGHER! HIGHER!" Tory screamed loudly. He went higher and higher until Kari became exhausted and collapsed panting. Tory almost reached the top, until he fell off.

"OW!" Tory yelled as he hit the ground. "That was totally-"

"Painful," Grant suggested.

"AWSOME!" Tory yelled. "Let's do that again!"

"No, I couldn't push you one more time if I tried." Kari complained.

"What about you, Grant? Will you push me?" He asked while using the puppy dog eyes.

"I would if I could, but I am working on building a new robot. This one is going to be the best and I am naming it Deadblow. It is going to destroy all the other robots in the Battle-bots competition."

"What?" Tory said with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Never mind," Grant muttered something about unintelligent and undereducated children. Tory just shrugged and pushed himself on the swing while Kari ran around throwing Chinese fire crackers at people's feet and Grant built his robot.

Meanwhile seven year old Adam and Jamie were comparing baseball cards. They didn't like baseball very much, but they knew they could make millions off of them someday.

"How do you have ten more cards?! I want ten more cards," complained Adam.

"Fine, have them I really don't care." Jamie said flatly, Adam had been bugging him out of mind all day with the baseball cards. He gave him all two hundred cards he could make money other ways. Anyways, it would be years before the cards had any real value.

"I have more baseball cards than Jamie!" Adam sang. Jamie just sighed. "Ohhhhhh, Jamie's jealous!"

"I am not."

"You are so jealous."

"That is absurd! I am never jealous!" Jamie screamed.

"MOMMY! Jamie is yelling at me!" Adam said as he started to cry.

"Oh, shut-up you big baby." Jamie said while walking away to play with his new fire suit. Adam ran after him.

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "Will you still play with me?"

"Ok," Jamie said. There was no one else for him to play with. So they ran off to blow something up.

**Kari- That was so AWSOME!**

**Tory- Why do I always get hurt?**

**Me- Because you like getting hurt and you always offer to be the test dummy.**

**Tory- That's right! I forgot about that.**

**Jamie- Did you recently fall on your head?**

**Tory (proudly) - Yes! I fell off another swing.**

**Me- SEND REVIEWS! Also send some ideas of how I can hurt Tory!**

**Tory- YEAH! That'll be fun!**


	2. Ch2 Mythbusters, Rockets, and Shop Cart

Ch2: 5 Mythbusters, Bottle Rockets, and a Shopping Cart

**Ch2: 5 Mythbusters, Rockets, and Shopping Carts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mythbusters. Whoa… devja vu. Nor do I own the saying "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" No I just cringe whenever my friend Adrea says that. **

A week later Kari, Tory, and Grant were down at the park. The nice, quiet park… who am I kidding, this is the Mythbusters! There were bangs, booms, and evil laughs. Wait is that… quiet?

"I'm bored," complained Tory.

"What can we do?" Kari asked.

"Nothing. We have used the last of the baking soda, vinegar, tomato sauce, and from all of our houses. I admit defeat!" Grant threw his hand up and fell on the ground pretending to be dead.

They all sighed and watched the clouds roll pass. They really had given up.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked them.

"Nothing," Tory answered with a sigh.

"Well, you are obviously doing something. You're: living, breathing, thinking, smelling, hearing me rant, and a bunch of other stuff." Jamie concluded with a nod of his head.

When he looked down again, he found that Adam had lain down with the others. Jamie just sighed and walked away.

"Whoa! Guys check this out!" Jamie called from across the playground.

The rest of them looked at each other and ran off towards the sound of Jamie's excited voice. "This should be good. Jamie never uses slang or shows extreme excitement." Kari told them.

"However he was excited when the star wars convention was in town," Adam corrected.

"Who wouldn't be?!" Grant said with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

They turned pass the swing set and crashed into Jamie and a big metal thing.

"What is that?" Adam asked after they all got up.

"It's a shopping cart," Grant said with awe. You could see the gears turning in all of their heads.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Tory cried out.

"Here we go again," sighed Kari.

"I don't get?" Adam said with a confused look on his face.

"Whenever Tory says 'I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!' Someone ends up getting hurt. Property is usually destroyed, and we end up running away as fast as we can." Grant answered. At this point Tory still had an evil grin on his face.

"My brilliant idea is that we strap 10 bottle rockets to each side of the cart and set them off. Maybe even put someone in side of the cart." Tory told them with and evil laugh.

"See!" Kari and Grant said at the same time.

"Sounds like dangerous fun to me," Jamie said. Kari and Grant's jaws dropped.

"I'm in!" Adam said with a grin.

"Three to two! I win!" Tory said while doing a victory dance around them.

"Not so fast. Where are we going to get twenty bottle rockets?" Grant said, clearly thinking he had out smarted him.

"My dad has hundreds. He designs them," Tory said proudly.

"Ok, I give up let's go get the bottle rockets." Grant said giving up again.

Tory ran to his house and returned with something much bigger than bottle rockets. "What in the good name of science is that?" Kari said as Tory approached.

"Missals, because the bottle rockets wouldn't have been powerful enough. What!! Don't look at me like that! It's still somewhat legal…" Tory trailed off.

"Well… we are kids so how much trouble could we get in?" Adam said before Grant, Kari, or Jamie could start yelling. This also made them fall silent and think for a few minutes. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife!

"I'm in," Jamie said with a very serious look on his face.

"Same here," Kari said half-heartedly. "What about you Grant? Grant?"

Apparently, Grant had fainted at the thought of doing something possibly illegal. Well, they don't except bad boys into Hartford. "Oh, well he'll just miss out on the fun!" Tory said with a grin.

"Now where to find another shopping cart?" He said as he thoughtfully faked stroking a beard.

All of a sudden an ominous wind blew a shopping cart into the playground. "Weird," Tory said. Kari nodded and made an awkward turtle with her hands. But, soon they forgot about what could go horribly wrong and strapped two missals to both sides of each shopping carts and got in position. Tory and Kari were in one cart and Adam and Jamie were in the other.

"Ok we are going to race across this empty and abandon parking lot and possibly into the basket ball courts if we have enough fuel," Tory said to everyone as they got into position.

They got in the carts after putting on their safety gear. "THREE, TWO, ONE… GOOOOOOOO!" They lit off the missals and the screaming began. Surprisingly, the missals stayed on the shopping carts and were extremely powerful. Unfortunately, these were the new experimental long lasting kind, and they worked for an extremely long time.

"Why are we heading past the basketball courts?! And don't missals explode with extra force!" Kari screamed.

"I don't know, but when we hit the grass we should jump off!" He screamed to her. When Adam and Jamie swung close he told them what to do.

"3, 2, 1!" They screamed together. Then they jumped off and rolled for about thirty yards.

"Ughhhhh," they groaned once they stopped rolling. They looked up and once the world stopped spinning they saw the carts had gone downhill about a hundred yards and were still rolling. Until, BOOM!! The missals exploded and ripped parts of the shopping carts and melted the plastic.

"That was totally awesome!!" They screamed. They ran to tell Grant what happened. They had put him behind a bush near the empty lot.

"Grant! Grant!" They yelled as they shook him awake.

"What?! What happened? Is some one dead? No there are four of you in front of me, but you are rather dirty and have to big of grins to be up to anything good." Grant said thoughtfully as he made an extremely quick recovery.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Tory said.

"So…" Kari said letting Jamie and Adam finish her sentence.

"We'll just have to show you." And then they ran off to show Grant the remaining smoking pieces of the shopping carts and tell him their unbelievable tale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me- Ahhhh, another great chapter by the one the only me!**

**Tory- But it took forever for you to write. **

**Me- My readers didn't write any reviews and I was on vacation and then I went to camp.**

**Random evil laughter for unknown source**

**Kari- Excuses, excuses, excuses.**

**Me- Don't make me get you back in the next chapter!**

**Random evil laughter from unknown source**

**Adam and Jamie- Please review before this turns nasty!**

**Me- Hey! That's my line. Also, send suggestions on how to hurt them or things for them to mess with. Where's Grant?**

**Tory- Practicing for his evil role in you other fan fic.**

**Me- Ohhhhhh, that would explain the evil laughter popping up every once in a while. **

**Random evil laughter from Grant **


	3. Ch3 A Volcanic Science Fair

Ch3: The Volcanic Science Fair

**Ch3: The Volcanic Science Fair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mythbusters, I just happen to like the idea of them as little kids in a science fair. It's very explosive!! **

"How many times so I have to tell, you no science projects in the house!" All the young mythbuster's mothers said at the same time, before moving them and their explosive projects outside. "What are we going to do with those kids?" They asked one another (they lived right next to each other). They went inside and had a nice quite Sunday brunch with each other.

The kids and their science projects headed down to the best place to build dangerous stuff, the playground. Kari was carrying a lot of art material and paint. Tory was carrying clay, string, wires, toothpicks, a black marker, CD player, speaker, steel bars, tomato sauce, baking soda, and a blank sign. Grant was holding a bunch of different metal parts, his advanced robotics guide, remote controller, tools, gooey materials, tubing, and several lighters. Jamie had a mesh screen, a clear tube, coke, mentos, a rod, clay, and a plywood board. Adam had a cardboard sun, clay, vinegar, red dye, baking soda, several marbles of different sizes, a toy truck, measuring cup, paper, 3" wide wood pieces, and several coat hangers. You would run away as soon as you saw them.

When they got to the park they dropped their heavy equipment, except Grant he cleared a nice little area and set it down gently. "You guys have to build volcanoes, too?" Tory asked Adam and Jamie.

"Yeah," Adam said with a sigh.

"Way bellow our skill level," Jamie said in his monotonous voice.

"Same for us, they didn't put any restrictions, other than it has to be a volcano, so we're spicing ours up a bit," Tory said with a grin.

"Same with us! Let's help each other out," Adam said with glee.

So the young Mythbusters got to work building their volcanoes, they were due the next day to be put on display next to the older grade's projects. They're in kindergarten and 1st grade and the school thought that the parents would think that it was adorable. Obviously, they did not factor in these children.

_One Day Later… _

"Bye mom!" Tory said as he struggled to get his project out of the car without the cover falling off.

"Are you sure you got it?" Tory's mother asked him.

"Yeah, and my friends are going to help me."

As if on queue a square of projects and small children came up to him. He joined the group and they moved into the door way. Fortunately, the doorway was large and their classrooms were right next to each other.

"What is that?" Both of their teachers asked as soon as they walked in the room. "Never mind, it's your project isn't it?"

"Three different ones, you know for each of us. We wanted to spice it up a bit," Kari said with a fake smile to hopefully win her over.

"Fine, but one more fire and I am going to have to call your parents," Mrs. Fraha said sternly. The same conversation had happened one room over.

"I don't get paid enough for this," she said as she walked away.

During the day they set up their experiments. "Now kids remember to tell your parents to come to the gym tonight at 7 o'clock. Please wear something nice, in other words ask your parents to pick something. Remember you want to look good in the year book. We are going to have a safe tour this time so you would need to bring your mini fire extinguishers. I'll be carrying one around," the teacher finished with a smile. The bell rang and the kids ran to catch the bus.

"This is going to be awesome," Grant said with the world's biggest smile on his face.

"I can't wait to see the parent's faces!" Adam said with a crazy laugh.

"My parents will be so proud of its simplicity," Jamie said while intelligently fixing his glasses.

They went home and talked to their parents, but did not tell them what their projects looked like. After all, what is the point of putting a no looking or touching sign if you tell your parents about it?

_A Few Hours Later… _

"Now right here is Bobby's volcano. Bobby show us how the volcano works," Mrs. Fraha said.

"The volcano has somthin' in it and you add whatever this is and it go boom!" Bobby said happily as he demonstrated for the parents. They clapped and awed for him. The year book people took his picture, and then Bobby ran and joined his parents. "These are going to be the best," he told his parents in a whisper.

"Well, I thought yours was amazing," his mother told him.

"Trust me these kids know what their doing. Remember they're the ones who set the teacher's papers on fire!" Bobby said happily. His mother forced a smile and quickly brought her mini fire extinguishers from her bag.

"Next we have… Hold on let me get the fire extinguisher the next five are the most expansive ones," the teacher reached under the table and got the fire extinguisher. "Ok, Kari you go first. It will hopefully be the least explosive."

"Thank you Mrs. Fraha. I give you Mt. Brigd," she said as she quickly took the sheet off of her volcano. "Brigd means change or play of colors in old English. I shall pour the baking soda into volcano, making it have a chemical reaction with the dyed vinegar inside. The baking soda is a base and the vinegar is an acid you they fizz on impact." Kari poured the baking soda into her colorful, abstract, and flowery volcano. It shot out in a play of colors. "I created separate tubes so the color didn't mix together." The crowd of parents applauded in awe. Kari curtsied and then ran off and joined her parents.

"Next up is Salvatory," the teacher said. Tory didn't come up. "Come on, show us your project."

"I told you I don't answer to Salvatory. My name is Tory," Tory said.

"Fine, Tory come up and show us your project."

"Thank you Mrs. Haha-"

"It's Fraha."

"As I was saying welcome ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages to the one the only recreation of Pompey." He pulled of the sheet and pushed and few buttons. The sound started, sirens whaled, the sign lit up. It read, Welcome to Pompey, You Won't Live Long! He had little models with panic stricken faces. Tory pulled a string and baking soda fell into the volcano filled with tomato sauce. The volcano bubbled and spilled everywhere. Screaming started from the speaker. He took a bow and then joined his parents. The parents clapped in awe.

"Next up is Grant."

"Thank you and before we start, if you see minor flames please don't try to extinguish them." Grant told them before he unveiled his masterpiece. It was a robotic volcano. The base started shake, he flipped a few switches and the little robotic people started running around in circles. All of a sudden the houses caught fire when the red liquid oozed out of the volcano. The liquid recycled its self when it reached the tube that was cut in have and hooked up to a pump. The bowed, turned it off and ran to join his parents. The parents just stood there with their mouths open. "What?! It was easy," Grant said with a grin.

When the initial shock ended the third grade class came to show their projects to their parents. However, Adam and Jamie had come to see Kari's, Tory's and Grant's so they were already there. "Mom, dad, can we stay and see Adam and Jamie's please," They all pleaded to their parents. "Sure, why not?"

"Now welcome to the showing of the third grade's volcanoes. Jamie is up first… Mrs. Fraha are you done with that fire extinguisher, yes Adam and Jamie are up first. Thank you," Ms Nathafrorick turned back to the parents and smiled. "Now as I was saying, Jamie please come up and show us your volcano."

"Thank you, and this is my volcano." Jamie said while revealing a normal looking volcano, except for a tube coming out of the side. "This is a different sort of volcano; it does not use vinegar and baking soda but coke, mentos and a screen. Observe, as I insert the mento threw this tube." He took a wooden rod and pushed the mento threw the tube. As soon as it was in the volcano the coke shot up and sprayed threw the screen showering everyone in a fine mist. Jamie bowed and the crowd of parents and children applauded.

"Thank you Jamie for that unorthodox demonstration. Next up is Adam," she said as she smiled and clapped lightly.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction Ms, Ms…"

"Nathafrorick," she said politely.

"Yeah, that. My volcano is a Rube Goldberge device, in other words one thing will activate the next until the baking soda falls into the vinegar filled volcano." Adam explained as he unveiled. It was a very complicated machine with a big hanging sun. He placed a marble at the top of the platform, he lightly tapped it to fall won a spiraling paper slide, and it then fell onto another platform. The marble slid down the platform hitting the toy truck, and then the toy truck rolled and hit the cup of baking soda that was attacked to the end of the wood. The baking soda in the cup spilled into the volcano making it bubble and fizz over. Adam took a bow and ran to join his family and friends while the crowd applauded.

After the science fair the kids cleaned up and packed their stuff in their cars. They all got ice cream and had another science filled day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Instead of giving you a long thing to read I am just going to say, Please review.**


End file.
